comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sawyer Mason
Sawyer Mason has been seen associating with the Avengers, awhile back before she left New York. Recently, upon her return, she became the owner of a popular little, local bookstore named 'The Nook & Cranny'. At least, popular with those in the immediate neighborhood. Very publicly, Sawyer Mason was murdered by Bullseye while saving Tony Stark's life, perhaps ranking up there as the most heroic of his past girlfriends. Associated NPC Characters: *Mellie Mason *Tanya Macguire Background Sawyer Mason was born in England, her father a respectable banker, and her mother, a wife befitting his position. Her mother was a very prim individual, intent on portraying the most sophisticated front she could. From the time Sawyer was old enough, her mother enrolled her into classes in etiquette, and made sure she attended the more distinguished schools. After all, she had an image to uphold. Her father was a more down to earth person, wanting her to enjoy the more simple things of life. He would read stories to Sawyer at bedtime, sharing adventures and fairy tales to excite her imagination. It quickly became her favorite time of the day. She would get wrapped up in the stories, often clapping with glee when the hero would save the day. One of the other joys her father introduced in her life, was various forms of athletics. Swimming, especially, He thought was an important skill for her to learn, just in case, and she found she loved it. During the warm weather, she sought every opportunity she could to be in the water.. every minute her mother would let her, anyway. She also spent some time playing football (soccer), and tried other, various sports. Her mother's obsession with image and propriety made it difficult for Sawyer to achieve true popularity, but she managed to develop a few -good- friendships. It was in school where her photographic memory first began to be recognized. Not that she wasn't smart, but her talent made it much easier, so she didn't have to study nearly as hard. She also found that not only did she enjoy books and reading stories, but she was good with words too, at least in writing them. She would divide her time between running around outdoors, climbing trees (when she could get away with it, with her mother's scrutinizing eye), and finding a quiet spot with a journal and pencil, writing down her thoughts. Like most kids who resent either one, or both of their parents, it was Sawyer's mother who was the focus of her bitterness. There were often times when she would wish her mother would die so she wouldn't feel so confined within the strict rules set down for her. Of course, in her heart, she never really wanted it to happen. It was just one of those things a thoughtless girl wished for, not realizing the consequences if it were to come true. When she turned fourteen, her parents were on their way to Australia for a vacation, leaving her with her grandparents. It came as a shock when she heard the news that the plane had gone down due to a malfunction, and her parents were killed. Now, she was orphaned, and her grandparents were considered too old to raise the young teen, but she stayed with them until other arrangements were made. During this time, she used poetry to help her deal with her emotions, as well as taking up hobbies that were a little risky. One of her favorite hobbies became rock climbing. The rush of adrenaline made her feel more alive than she ever had been. Some wondered if the activities she was getting into was because she wanted to join her parents, but Sawyer didn't really -want- to die. Her father's will had her put into the care of his sister, who had moved to the United States. It was a major ordeal trying to get her there, because Sawyer refused to get on an airplane. After her parents' crash, she didn't trust the flying machines. It was finally settled that she would cross to the America's on a boat. It was a big change for the young teen, especially since she'd never met her aunt before. She soon discovered that her aunt was pretty cool. She took her out para-sailing, scuba diving and surfing.. not to mention helping the teen to find great new places for her rock climbing. It was the perfect match up. Sawyer's need for the adrenaline rush, and her aunt's willingness to let her get involved in the activities that gave her such a rush. Her aunt set her up with a babysitting class so Sawyer could take up little jobs to earn a little money for herself. A part of the babysitting class was first-aid and CPR, allowing her to achieve certification, which she faithfully re-certified every year. Sawyer proved to be a hard worker, and when it came time for her to get her permit, her aunt not only taught her how to drive - a stick shift - she taught her how to drive a motorcycle. On her sixteenth birthday, Sawyer's aunt presented her with her very own motorcycle. Of course, she had to get a job to pay for her own gas and insurance. Sawyer picked up a part-time, after school job, at a local, non-chain bookstore. It was a job she loved. It let her be around books, plus gave her a discount on any book she wanted to buy. In high school, she took classes that helped to explore and hone her writing skills. She discovered a love for writing, and dreams of becoming a published author some day. In the middle of her junior year, her aunt decided to set her up with her own apartment, in one of the buildings she owns. Sawyer pays rent, and her next door neighbor - a close friend of her aunt's - keeps a close eye on her. Sawyer's aunt thought it would be a good experience for the girl, teaching her responsibility, in a controlled environment. The day she graduates from high school, her aunt expects her to be truly on her own. She can keep the apartment, or find another that she likes better. Sawyer's Bike.jpg|Sawyer's motorcycle. Her time spent in New York was hardly boring. Sawyer began to open up, and let herself enjoy more out of life than just school and work, when unfortunate events brought Iron Man into her life, and consequently the Avengers and Tony Stark. For the first time in her life, she began to experience more than just a crush, losing her heart to the playboy tycoon. It had it's ups and downs, especially when he began to drink more heavily, and the more inclusive presence of Bethany Cabe. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Sawyer leaves, breaking it off with Tony after some harsh words are exchanged. She can't bear to be in the same city, or even to hear his name, so she takes off on a cross-country trip that will lead her from coast to coast with nothing but what she can fit in her backpack and saddle bags on her motorcycle. Sawyer becomes even more reckless in her pursuit of her next adrenaline rush, as she seeks everything she can between the coasts to give her that intense feeling, hoping to take her mind off her broken heart. Though her travels and experiences don't help her completely forget Tony, they do help to numb the pain. She kept in touch with her Aunt Mellie, who worried about her niece and what she believed was a destructive bent that she had taken. It just meant that Sawyer contacted her very rarely, not wanting to hear the lectures she knew she would receive whenever she talked to her. There were a few, casual, dalliances she allowed herself, but she never took any of them seriously. She still couldn't really let go of her feelings for Tony. Still, her new experiences helped her to grow in confidence in some ways, helping her to grow and mature, so that by the time she heard word of Mr. Pratt's death, she was quick to return to New York for the funeral and to be there for his wife. She dropped in briefly to visit Aunt Mellie, but she ended up spending most of her time with Mrs. Pratt, comforting her, and helping with the bookstore. It wasn't much of a surprise to her when Mrs. Pratt said she had no desire to run the bookstore by herself, and made an offer to Sawyer, to buy the bookstore. The price was set well within Sawyer's means, though she took out a loan and set up regular payments so she didn't dwindle her savings. She thought about Tony, and wondered if she'd see him, but she didn't purposely try to seek him out. She wasn't even sure what he was up to at the time, or what had happened to him since she left. She told herself it didn't matter... right. Since Sawyer now has the responsibility of the bookstore, she is taking online, internet courses in business management. Until she is confident, Mrs. Pratt is willing to stay on and help in an advisory manner. With a little help from Iron Man, Sawyer and Tony made up and the two were back together again. He even went public with his relationship with her, with the warning that her life would forever be under scrutiny there-after. It was at a very public fundraiser event that tragedy struck. Bullseye crashed the event, with Tony Stark as the target. While Stark was up on stage making his speech, Sawyer by his side, the attack came. There was hardly any time to think, but realizing Tony was in danger, her first reaction was to step in front of him.. to protect him from whatever attack was happening. She, for all appearances, died in his arms. Sawyer's will, for her Aunt Mellie had insisted on her making one, declared that in the event of her death, her body was to be cremated, and her Aunt Mellie was to take ownership of the Nook & Cranny, with her trusted manager left to run things. Before Sawyer's body could be cremated, and the girl to really meet her ends, a HYDRA agent switched bodies so that some stranger's ashes now reside in the urn buried at Sawyer's grave site. Once revived, the young woman found herself in what appeared to be a recovery room of sorts, and 'medical personnel' attended to her full recovery. Only when she was physically back to health, did the mental conditioning begin. Sawyer was told that the attack on the fundraiser, and the hit meant for Tony, was a plot by the Skrull to kidnap and take the place of the Avengers. Even though she temporarily got in the way and hindered their capture of Tony Stark, he had been taken shortly afterwards. During the time she had been unconscious and recovering, the Skrull had successfully managed to capture and take the place of each member of the Avengers and were biding their time. Of course, Sawyer was furious, and had to be calmed. This rage was something HYDRA pounced on, using this to encourage her to enter their training program, to assist in taking down the Skrull impostors, exposing them for what they are, and beginning the search for the real Avengers. She jumped at the chance, eager to reunite herself with the man she loves. She was warned not to get in contact with anyone she knows, because it might put Tony's life, and that of the other Avengers in danger. Not to mention her friends and loved ones. This was sufficient enough warning for Sawyer. Personality *Adrenaline Junkie: Sawyer loves to take risks, and tends to be a little wild. Often, she will drive her motorcycle without a helmet, if she thinks she can get away with it. The danger, she likes, but she won't push the law. *Bold/Brash: She doesn't have a problem saying what's on her mind. If she thinks it needs to be said, she speaks first and thinks about the consequences later. *Determined: When Sawyer puts her mind to something, she has the will to push through and do what it takes to make it happen, if it's possible to do so. *Loyal: She is fiercely loyal to those who are important to her. Those she loves, and considers friends, she will stand beside them, no matter what. *Emotion Over Logic: For the most part, Sawyer relies more heavily on emotions than logic. Even if something makes sense logically, she'll choose to go with her heart. *Stubborn: Sawyer has a stubborn streak. When she sets her mind to something, it's difficult to sway her, unless a /very/ good argument is presented. Logs 2010 Logs Pre-Vamp Logs 2011 & 2012 Logs *2011-04-07 - Business and Family - Stark gets tackled by Asia watching, calling his semi-girlfriend for backup, and dealing with a business meeting all in one. Three times the fun? *2011-07-24 - S & S Sitting in a Tree - Attending a Maria Stark Foundation event, Stark finally comes out into the open that he is taken. (DG: 2011-07-24 - Stark Settles Down?) *2011-11-13 - Acts of Vengeance: Bullseye Misses His Mark - Tony's ex meets his current as Natasha goes to the Stark Expo and there's a chill in the air! All this and it's interrupted by everyone's favorite assassin who never misses what he's aiming for, Bullseye! (MTV: 2011-11-13 - Stark Expo Attacked) *2011-12-04 - Mardi Gras - The Sensational She-Hulk, Sawyer, and Natasha Romanoff go to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Booze, Beads, and more Booze goes out as the girls have a good time! (MRM: 2011-12-05 - Is Stark's Lady Friend Stepping Out On Him?) *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) 2013 Logs *2013-10-06 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Seeing The Dead - Going Stark Mad, an attempt to hang out with his friend Rogers fails as Tony once again sees the dead. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-11-10 - Mission: Intergang: I Will Break - Sawyer wakes up after treatment, to find out that the last year of her life has been a lie. *2013-12-14 - Her Own Series - Louise is out X-Mas shopping and stops in to find Sawyer newly alive! And of course, Clint finds out about the craziness of the Fourth Wall. 2014 Logs *2014-01-19 - Going Numb - Stark invites Sawyer out to the zoo for some winter wolf seeing. It goes horribly wrong. (RM: 2014-01-20 - Sawyer Mason Resurrects & Tony Stark Assaults Her!) *2014-01-25 - A New Best Friend - Aunt Mellie's foster child makes a new friend. *(DG: 2014-01-25 - Sawyer Mason, Stark Ex Brainwashed) *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Spider-Woman for Mayor) *2014-02-08 - Kidnapped Again - In an attempt to make the soup kitchen close down, thugs kidnap Sawyer and other volunteers. Fortunately, another volunteer, Supergirl, is around too. *2014-02-10 - Helping in the Kitchen - Hoping to get some stress release from the Stress he is under John heads to The Cozy Hearth to volunteer and relate someone who was hurt. *2014-02-22 - I Want To Make It Better - Tony invites Sawyer to the Hellfire Club once more to talk, and to try and make things right for them, and for Cap. *2014-03-27 - Stark Expo: Love Never Dies - Tony meets Sawyer at the Stark Expo, and the two talk in that awkwardness that silently screams 'broken, but loved'. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. Mellie Mason Mellie Mason is the aunt and former guardian to Sawyer Mason. Mellie's Background Melanie Mason was born in, and spent her growing up years, in England. Her only sibling was an older brother, Martin. She absolutely adored him, and the two were close. She barely knew her grandparents, and had no aunts or uncles. Both of her parents were only children, so she knew of no cousins except distant relatives which they had no real contact with. Mellie was always a bit of a rebel, and her family's prim and proper nature stifled her need for excitement. As soon as she reached the age of eighteen, she left home to attend college in the Americas. It gave her an excuse to get as far away from the stifling parenting, that her parents would accept. She worked hard, and played hard, attending college classes and working in an apprenticeship with a savvy businessman, whose specialty was real estate and property. Mellie saved her money, and kept her eye out for something to strike her fancy. With advice from her mentor, and the money she saved, she picked up on an apartment complex that needed serious renovations. Taking out a loan, she put in the time and effort, getting the place up to code, and soon advertised for new rentors. By the time she reached the age of 23, she was well on her way to paying back the loan, and the apartment complex was turning a profit. So when she heard the news about her brother and his wife, she was in a good position to take on the care of their daughter, Sawyer. She wasn't quite sure she would be able to handle raising a teenager, but she couldn't turn the girl away. She was family, and family is the most important thing in the world to her. It was a challenge, to be sure, but the girl shared the same spirit as Mellie, and they got along well. She was strict, expecting the best from the girl.. excellent grades and work ethic. It turned out to be very rewarding, seeing the young woman that Sawyer grew into. It was difficult for her to see Sawyer be on her own, not really needing Aunt Mellie anymore. She felt the hole in her life, not having someone to look after, and at first, she wasn't sure what sh was going to do about it. After all, she didn't have someone in her life to have a child with... and she wasn't about to go through the whole artificial insemination. So, she thought she would just have to deal with the emptiness.. until she stumbled across the possibility of becoming a foster parent. Mellie researched what she would need to do, then set about becoming authorized to be a foster parent. Even after she was approved, she wasn't given a child right away. Then one day, this angelic little five year old was brought into her life. Having the girl to care for, brought real purpose back into the thirty year old's life, and she couldn't wait. Mellie's Personality *Mother: Mellie is the proverbial mother of all. She doesn't have any children of her own, and so the people in her life - both those she cares about deeply, and those she just meets - can often find she's looking after them in some way or other. *Spirited/Feisty: She is a spunky woman, and it has been speculated that this is where Sawyer gets it from. She's not terribly tall, about 5'5" but like many women who find the world towering over them, she doesn't let herself be pushed around. *Contented: Mellie is content with her life the way it is, especially now that she has Tanya in her life to look after, and Sawyer is alive. No matter of adding to, or subtracting from her life would make her any happier. Mellie's Logs *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths - Clint goes to visit aunt Mellie on a mission for Tony. *2013-11-10 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Voicemail To Aunt Mellie - Stark cowards out and sends a voicemail(s) to Aunt Mellie about Sawyer. Tanya Macguire 'Tanya Macguire-' is the foster child to Mellie Mason. She barely had the chance to know Sawyer Mason. Tanya's Background Tanya Macguire was born in New York. Her mother was a sweet young woman, who had married her high school sweetheart as soon as she turned eighteen and was legally allowed to marry without her parents' permission. They hadn't approved of her choice, but she wasn't going to let them change her mind. The two were married, and a year later, little Tanya was born. She was adored by her mother, but her father began to crack under the pressure of providing for a new wife /and/ child. Tanya suffered from collic, and the new parents found themselves sleep deprived. Tanya's father had a warehouse job, but it wasn't enough.. even with his insurance.. to cover the anticipated medical bills when Tanya's mother found out she had cancer. Tanya was a year old, and her father became scarce, finding it difficult to be home, watching his wife begin to suffer under the effects of the chemo and radiation therapies, leaving her weak, and losing chunks of her hair. She struggled to care for Tanya while feeling so bad, but she wasn't about to let her little girl suffer, if she could help it. The building medical bills, and the pressure of responsibility, pushed Tanya's father to start delving into not so legal methods to get money. He began with pickpocketing and gambling (cheating to win), but it never seemed to bring in enough to get them out of the hole. All too soon, he began to break into homes, looking for a bigger score. For the most part, he got lucky, managing to find homes where the occupants were not home. It was when Tanya was four, that her father made the real mistake. He thought a couple was away on vacation when he broke in, and was surprised by the man of the house, coming down the stairs with a handgun. The two ended up wrestling over the gun when it went off. It was a fatal shot, taking the life of the homeowner.. and Tanya's father was caught. He was tried and convicted for both breaking and entering, and manslaughter. This left her mother trying to take care of Tanya, though her own health was failing, mostly by herself. Neighbors did pitch in how and when they could. Things took a turn for the worse when Tanya's mother had to be admitted to the hospital, unable to rely on outpatient care. She was unable to take care of Tanya anymore, and the now five year old was taken in by the state, and placed into foster care, which brought her into Mellie Mason's life. The timing was uncanny, as it was just months before Mellie received word about her niece's untimely death. Tanya's Personality *Innocent: Tanya is a sweet and curious little girl. In many ways, she embodies the quality of innocence. *Trusting: This goes hand in hand with innocence. She hasn't learned developed the more cautious nature to be wary of strangers. Mellie is working on this *Daddy Complex: She misses her parents deeply, and most of all, is in desperate need of a father figure. After all, the most important person in a little girl's life, is her Daddy. So any males who come into her life are often latched on to, and are treated to the best the little girl has to offer - her best behavior, her best smile, anything to get them to want to spend time with her, and love her. *Best Friend: Tanya will automatically be your best friend, if you let her. Of course, this entails sharing milk and cookies with her, and meeting all of her dollies. Tanya's Logs *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths - Clint goes to visit aunt Mellie on a mission for Tony. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken